roses soaked in blood : SUPERWHO
by WhouffleGurl.02
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in 2014 during the short period of time that Zachariah had changed it to the scenario in the Supernatural episode "The End".


**A short crappy one-shot I wrote. I can't believe I'm posting it here, despite the crappiness of it. I'm so sorry. I'll pay the hospital bills if your eyes bleed too much. Sorry again. I was tired. I'll stop talking now. 3**

**WG2**

* * *

The Doctor grinned as he landed the TARDIS. Clara was bouncy and happy on the other side of the console, he'd just shown her the Rings of Akhaten last week, and she was excited to see more wonders. This time, he thought he'd take her one year into the future, since she mentioned that she wanted to see the future that day.

"Here we go! Somewhere in…" the Doctor checked the screen. "America! Lovely! America's beautiful in 2014."

"2014?" Clara echoed, giving him a slightly disappointed look.

"Don't give me that look, Oswald." the Doctor chuckled. "A lot of cool things happen in 2014, and maybe we landed near where one of those cool things happen." Clara's face was wiped of all dissapointment and excitement showed instead. The Doctor laughed and led her outside, flinging the doors open as he did. The doors swung shut behind them, and they skidded to a halt.

"_What_?" the Doctor was completely confused. He stared around, and Clara's hand tightened around his own.

The buildings and everywhere was ruined. The scent of death hung heavily in the air, and smoke lifted off of different parts of the city.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Clara whispered, surveying the wreck.

"Something very vast that shouldn't have happened at all." the Doctor replied, furrowing his brows. "Maybe the TARDIS got the year wrong, World War three isn't supposed to happen until-"

"The box got the time right, Doctor." The familiar voice sent shivers up the Doctor's spine, and he stiffened. His eyes widened and he felt Clara tense. The Doctor turned around slowly and saw Sam Winchester standing there in a white suit. The man's features seemed stony, indifferent. His eyes looked dead, and he was cleaner than he should be, considering the wreck around him.

"Sam?" the Doctor rasped. Clara looked up at him, and he shot her a reassuring smile. He didn't think it worked though, since she just tightened her hand's hold on his.

"You mean you don't remember me, Doctor?" the man, Sam, acted a little hurt, furrowing up his brows a little and tilting his head just the slightest bit. "I know I looked better last time but…then again, so did you." The Doctor's eyes widened.

* * *

_The Doctor turned and saw two jugs. His mind was working like a clock, and he moved towards the nearest jug._

_ "Maybe that's the key," he mused, touching the jug. The jug lit up, and so did the other one. He looked at them both thoughtfully, furrowing his brows._

_ "Or the gate or the bars." he walked closer to the other jug, but heard a rumbling and stopped in the space between the jugs to look over. His eyes went wide and he froze in place, his beliefs beginning to crumble. A huge beast struggled against chains, and fire blazed around the beast's legs, the smell of burning flesh in the Doctor's nostrils. He walked closer, completely entranced by the wonder of it all. The beast snarled, making him fall back a bit._

_ "I accept that you exist," his voice trembled, "I don't have to accept what you are, but your physical existence, I'll give you that." he took a deep breath. The beast snarled again, and he took a step forward._

_ "But I don't understand. I was expected down here, I was given a safe landing and air, you need me for something. What for?" The beast struggled against his chains, his face coming perilously close to the Doctor's, so the TimeLord jumped back a bit._

_ "Have I got to…I don't know, beg an audience or…is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell?" his voice shuddered, "all these things I don't believe in, are they real?" _

* * *

The Doctor was brought back to reality by Clara's elbow in his ribs.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed, remembering the beast's mind falling into the black hole. "Nothing could have escaped, not even you!"

The devil, or whatever was inhabiting Sam smiled coldly, his eyes malicious. The Doctor let go of Clara's hand and brought her into his side with his arm, holding her tightly. He felt her try to struggle, but he wasn't going to let her go. Clara was curious, and that could be potentially fatal right now.

"And yet…here I am. Revelation come to pass." Sam's body smiled just a bit wider.

"What are you?" Clara asked. The Doctor winced, and shot her a glare. She didn't see, but looked at the man curiously.

"I am simply Lucifer on this earth," the creature replied, his voice gentle. Clara's face relaxed a bit, and the Doctor gritted his teeth as the creature went on. "I am the devil, the sinner. I am the evil in a world of good." The beast's voice was so soft, so enticing, that the Doctor felt Clara start to let him go and go towards the beast. Fear struck the Doctor's heart, and he gripped Clara's arm. Clara winced under the pressure, but the Doctor didn't care. He wasn't going to let this creature twist her mind.

"There's no such thing as the devil." He snarled. The beast looked at him like he could see right through him. "Even if there was, this isn't how things are supposed to even _go_, the earth goes on for about fifty more years until world war three."

"Some brothers made the wrong choices."

"Sam and Dean?" the Doctor's heart sunk.

"Who else?" the beast chuckled. "Sam, the boy with demon blood, always meant to be my vessel. Dean, the righteous man, meant to be Michael's. Dean refused, Sam accepted, and the world fell to its knees before me."

The Doctor felt his insides tremble. He'd never believed in the whole demons, angel, supernatural crap. He'd met Sam and Dean before, but he'd saved them from aliens. Sam had asked him once if he believed in God, since the Doctor had admitted to Sam that he was an alien, but the Doctor had responded firmly, that _no_, he didn't believe in God.

"If the devil is real though, if you actually are him, then where's God? Where's the angels to take care of this?" Clara asked.

"God is gone, and the angels left. All but one, of course." the beast smiled, but this time the smile was twisted, dark, and it scared the Doctor and Clara both. "But that leftover has been taken care of."

Screams sounded from behind them, and the Doctor and Clara turned to see lights flashing in the buildings, shouts filling the air.

"If you don't mind, I have someone to go meet. You're welcome to come, if you like. I strongly suggest you don't." the beast spoke, making the Doctor and Clara wince. They turned to see the man in white walk away. When the beast was out of sight, the Doctor felt Clara shudder beside him.

"Doctor, what was that?" her voice was shaken, and he turned to her, bringing her into a tight hug.

"I don't even know how to answer that, Clara. I'm sorry." They heard voices in the distance, and the scenario around them changed to a happy, busy city. They were standing in the middle of a park, and they broke from each other's arms, staring around.

"Um, Doctor, _what_ just happened? Where did all the..." Clara spoke the question on the Doctor's mind, motioning around as she spoke, "_destruction_ go?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to pretend that was just a bunch of hallucinations." the Doctor nodded, agreeing with Clara's words. They gripped each other's hands and walked back to the TARDIS, confusion poking at their minds.


End file.
